It could've been worse
by smallbear
Summary: A compilation of AU ie. Alternate Universe ficlets featuring all sorts of good stuff that's stated at the start of each chapter. Just bits of fun and silliness really. Feel free to drop character and/or AU suggestions to me.


_A/N: A work-in-progress compilation of little AU ie. Alternate Universe scenarios. I'm gonna keep these as lighthearted bits of fun so nothing much serious here.  
Rated T for language, drugs mention and some sorta suggestive stuff I guess but not really...? Eugh. Nevermind. _

_This chapter features Bianca and Zoe... and romance... I'm a sucker for their dynamic okay?!  
_

* * *

 **It could've been worse...**

 **or better. (Part 1)  
**

* * *

 **Shop Assistant AU**

Bianca hates having to prissy herself up but sometimes the occasion calls for it and she's got to look her best for the interview she's got next week because it could very well be a game changer for her kick-boxing career.

She _literally_ cannot afford to mess this up.

So she picks shirts off of hangers somewhat haphazardly then stumbles into a changing room.

She pulls her vest off over her head and spends a moment admiring the muscle she has spent years building and she can't help smile cockily to herself.

 _Looking good, rude girl._

And all is well until she starts trying on the shirts.

 _Nothing_ works. They bunch up in the wrong places or they're too obnoxious or too tight, too loose or too dull.

Five of the dozen or so she's accumulated are shoved onto the hanger outside the door within moments of her trying them on.

"Yellow? What the fuck was I thinkin'? I'm a kick-boxer, not a primary school teacher..."

Six then. That one she shoves out the door somewhat angrily before huffing to herself and turning back towards her selection.

This... isn't as simple as she'd hoped it would be.

A knock interrupts her as she's pulling on a purple-ish thing that doesn't look too bad and she glances towards the cubicle door.

" _Excuse me, I'm one of the assistants here and I was wondering if you needed help looking for something?"_ A voice says and Bianca's eyes narrow.

How _pushy._

She pulls open the door and is about to say that she is _perfectly fine thank you very much_ but the words catch in her throat as dark eyes pierce her.

The girl opposite her is stood with her arms folded, hip cocked and decidedly unimpressed look on her absolutely _gorgeous_ face.

"Because I have to find the proper place for all of these and it's near closing time. I'd really rather not have to hang about to put these back," She explains and Bianca blinks at her.

And she is cut off.

Again.

"Oh God, what are you wearing?"

Bianca's lips purse.

Scratch that. Not gorgeous. Just rude.

"... I thought people in retail were meant t' be polite?" She hisses through gritted teeth and the girl quirks a brow, glancing Bianca up and down.

"My honesty is part of my charm but seriously... don't buy that."

Bianca eyes her name-tag; 'Zoe'. It seems fitting.

"Look, _Zoe_ , sorry if I'm makin' your job _so difficult._ I can only imagine what that's like! But I don't need help."

Zoe's hands rest at her waist and Bianca has to remind herself that this girl has some issues with basic manners because the rest of her is yelling very loudly at how sexy that pose is.

She coughs.

"Take that shirt off."

She chokes.

"Yer what?" She demands and the girl rolls her eyes.

"Take the shirt off... I'll find you something. What's it for?"

"... TV interview..." Bianca mutters and Zoe leans towards her a tad, her gaze expectant and intense. Bianca feels her mouth go dry. "I'm a kick-boxer..."

The dark eyes widen and something gleams in them too quickly for Bianca to catch.

Then Zoe smiles slightly. It's a tad unnerving.

Bianca can feel her face warming.

"... Oh _really?"_

Bianca gulps.

"Y-Yes?"

Then the girl grins, baring her pearly white teeth and Bianca is suddenly quite afraid and embarrassingly flustered all at once.

"Shirt off then, cutie. Let's see what I've got to work with..."

 _Oh lordy..._

* * *

 _ **'So your TV is facing the window and you've been watching 'The Jeremy Kyle Show' for three days straight and I just wanted to make sure you're okay' AU**_

She looks _disgusting._

She's smoking what can only be weed, she stinks of gin and her hair is frighteningly greasy.

She also smells of peanut butter and... maybe death. _Eugh_.

"Hey, anybody in there~?" Bianca says and dark eyes drift to her then narrow.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

 _Good start._

"Your neighbour."

Glassy eyes blink at her.

"... Who the _fuck_ are you?!"

Bianca rolls her eyes at her.

"Look..." She starts as she rubs her cheek. "You've been in here for three days and if you're planning on wasting away in here then I'd like to at least clear my conscience before I let ya' do so," She says before sniffing. She immediately regrets doing so. "... Also, waste away with some grace. You smell weird."

The strange girl blinks at her again, the joint burning away between her lips. Then she sniffs.

"... Oh wow, that smell is _me_. I was wondering where that was coming from!"

Bianca _nearly_ groans as the weirdo leans over the arm of her lounge-chair and peers over. Bianca is about to ask her what the fuck she's doing but is left distracted by the awesome view of her ample-

"Are you staring at my arse?"

"No..." Bianca deadpans, jerking her chin away. That was a lie...

 _Whatever._

The girl plops back into her seat, takes another drag of her joint, then sighs.

"Definitely me. Nothing dead under there."

"You're gross," Bianca says bluntly and the dark eyes flicker to her again.

"You're my neighbour."

"Yeah," Bianca confirms and after a moment, the girl offers her hand out to her. She takes it without hesitation, her hold firm and a tad challenging.

"Name's Zoe."

"Bianca."

And Zoe smirks then stubs out her joint and stands before slinking out the room.

"Jeremy Kyle is shit anyway..." She mumbles and Bianca chuckles after her.

"My mate's boyfriend was on that!"

And Zoe laughs.

"Shut the fuck up and sit down. I'm gonna shower then I'll take you out for breakfast."

Bianca plops herself down into a relatively clean chair then quirks a brow at the empty doorway.

"Breakfast?"

"Suppose you deserve it for getting me up."

* * *

 _A/N: Simple, fun and stupid. I hope you enjoyed! Review if it takes your fancy._


End file.
